Her Everything
by consuelas revenge
Summary: [DISCONTINUED sorry but... I hate this story.XD] When a fateful accident happens, Kim loses the best thing that ever happened to her. Will she be able to cope? KxR. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1: An unforgettable loss

Hey. This is my first KP fic, so be mutually nice.Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own KP, Ron, or any other related characters. Too bad...

"NOOO!" Kim sobbed. "_NOOOO!"_ she crumpled to the ground and pounded her fists on the cold floor. "NO, NO, _NO!"_

Her tears fell like a waterfall. She lifted her head to look out of the ship and at the burning lair, or, what remained of it. All she could see was the soft orange glow of the fire through her tears.

This couldn't be happening to her. She pulled her knees close to her chest and started rocking herself, back and forth, back and forth.

"Why?" she whispered.

Back and forth she rocked.

"Why?" she sobbed, in a louder voice this time.

Back and forth, back and forth.

"WHY?" she screamed, "_WHY? WHY? **WHY?**_"

She broke down and began to sob uncontrollably again.

If you were to look at her, Kim Possible, at that moment, you wouldn't have recognized her. The teen hero with a motto of, 'I can do anything', and never cried, was now a sobbing little girl, rocking herself back and forth like a child.

Why was this happening to her? Her life had only _just_ been made perfect; for once everything was going _just_ the way it should. Why did the things she loved the most always get taken away from her, and so fast? It wasn't fair…

New tears filled Kim's eyes when she thought about the messy blonde hair, the goofy smile, and the big, brown, loving eyes that she would never,_ never_ see again. She couldn't go on without him. She stubbornly refused.

He had promised her that he would come back… he never came.

Now it was over. Her hopes, her dreams, her faith… were gone. There was no way she could do it without. No way.

Kim gave one last look at the place that destroyed her heart as it drifted out of sight. She felt… so alone…

To think that she had come here with everything perfect. Everything alright. It destroyed her inside to know that she was leaving without her hope, her love, her everything. Nothing would ever bring him back…

One last tear rolled down her cheek.

Thanks for reading! Sorry for having Ron die... anyways, i have a pretty good idea of where this story is going, but im open for any ideas! Later in the story, you will find out how Ron died. The next two chapters are probably going to be flashbacks. I'll have the next chap posted in a couple of days.

PLease review!!!

KimnRon4ever


	2. Chapter 2: First date

Hey. These next two chapters are going to be a flashback, just in case you get confused. This chapter has a lot of KxR fluff, yay! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim had stopped crying. She was just sitting there in the corner lifelessly. If you were to look at her, it was as if her heart had been ripped out mercilessly. Her clothes were ripped and torn, her hair was clumped and dirty, her skin, pale as a _ghost- _and her eyes… there was a look in her eyes that couldn't be explained with words. It as if she was alive and dead at the same time.

The captain of the ship, Captain Miller, was torn inside to see Kim Possible, world famous teen hero, rock herself back and forth and stare blankly out the small porthole. It was so overwhelming, that he was forced to look elsewhere. The pain in her eyes was visible from even 20 feet away…

Kim was oblivious to the captain's stares… a flashback of the day was slowly making its was through her mind.

'_To think today started out so perfectly…'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Beep! Beep! Be-" Kim's alarm had only rung twice before she slapped it happily and jumped out of bed. Today was the day! Today, she would have her first real date with Ron, and she was so excited!

Ron had asked her out only yesterday, and _it had been wonderful_. She'd had "more than just a friend" feelings for him for about two weeks now.

'_Yup,'_ she recalled in her mind, _'It's been 2 weeks since I realized the guy of my dreams was right under my nose…'_

She sighed and smiled to herself. Tonight was going to be perfect. Since it was Saturday, Ron would pick her up at five, and then they would have the rest of the day to themselves. The thought of the kiss that she might get made her grin even wider.

The day passed quickly. Soon it was four, and Kim, as she had been doing all day, was frantically trying to choose something to wear. She decided to go with a casual, yet flirty approach: a black mini with a cute purple top she had bought at Club Banana. It suddenly hit her how hard she was trying to impress Ron, her best friend since Pre-K, and she giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron Stoppable was a little nervous before ringing Kim's doorbell; well, a lot nervous. He knew that he had rang it hundreds of times before, but this time it was different. This time, he was picking her up for a date. A real, boy-girl going out date. And he had a severe case of the first date jitters, since he had never actually been on a real date before.

"You can do it! Yup, yup!" said a small squeaky voice from his shoulder. Ron smiled at his little buddy Rufus and nodded.

"What would I do without you Rufus?" Ron said, and gathering up his courage, he pushed the doorbell.

_Ding Dong!_ Kim flew to answer the door to a nervous looking 16-year-old blonde boy with a naked mole rat on his shoulder. Same old Ron.

"Bye mom, by dad. I'll be home by ten!" Kim called to her parents.

"Have a good time, dear!" Kim' mother called after her. She was delighted that Kim and Ron had finally figured out what they had.

Meanwhile, Kim and Ron were headed in the direction of Bueno Nacho, a Mexican fast food joint that was usually the two friends' favorite hang out spot. Not the most romantic date spot, but hey, it was _their_ date spot.

"Hey Ron, my mom said you could still spend the night tonight!" Kim said excitedly.

"Just like old times," Ron chuckled to himself. Nervously, he held his hand out for Kim. He was both surprised and not so surprised when she gladly slipped her hand in his. He turned and smiled at her, and looked into her sparkling green eyes.

'_She's gorgeous'_ he thought.

Kim, seeing that loving, gentle look in his big brown eyes, smiled back, blushing slightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent the next hour and a half at Bueno Nacho. There, Ron was gorging down nacos and reminiscing about the good ol' days with Kim. It was definitely _not_ the romantic date with Ron that Kim had in mind.

'_He's obviously new at this,'_ she thought, giving a slight smile.

Kim decided that Ron was never going to make a move here, let alone with a full plate of nachos in front of him. She thought and thought, and finally came up with a decent place for them to go.

"Ron, you wana go the park?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at Middleton Park just as the sun was starting to set. The soft pinks and yellows in the sky was making Kim's beautiful hair glow redder than it already was, Ron noticed.

"Kim, look." Ron pointed at the sandbox near the slide, and they both remembered how they had played there all the time when they were little. Their parents practically had to drag them out of that sandbox when it was time to go home.

Ron suddenly gave Kim a sly smile. Kim, as if reading his mind, bolted towards the sand box. Sure enough, when she turned around, Ron was close behind. He reached Kim just as their feet met the soft grains of sand, and tackled her playfully. Kim was in a fit of giggles as was Ron, who was hovering over her. As the laughter faded, they looked into each other's eyes, and stared for a moment in silence. The two teens were both feeling something they had never felt before in their lives.

"Hey Kim…"

"Mm?" Kim said as she gazed dreamily into Ron's puppy dog eyes.

"You know… that you mean everything to me, right? You know you're my everything?"

Kim smiled deeply. She had been wanting to hear that.

"Yes… and ditto." She whispered softly, still smiling her unforgettable smile.

Suddenly, Ron turned away and started to write something in the sand. Kim sat up and craned her neck to see what he was writing, before Ron finally turned around to look at her again, a huge grin spread across his freckled face. Kim's eyes darted from his hypnotizing smile to the faint words written in the sand.

'_I love you, KP'_ it read. Kim's heart almost jumped out of her body. She felt her stomach flutter wildly, and before she knew it, Ron had swept her into his arms. Both hearts began to beat faster as their faces moved closer…

You could almost see the sparks fly as their lips pressed together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There are some things in life that are just indescribable, and that kiss was one of them. 8 seconds, Kim had counted. 8 seconds that fist kiss had lasted. 8 seconds of _pure bliss_. It was like their troubles were all swept away as they melted in each other's arms.

It was in those eight seconds that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable felt everything wonderful they could ever feel at once. As soon as their lips parted, they were almost stunned.

"I love you, Ron Stoppable." Kim whispered as she moved in for a second kiss.

It felt great, lying there in the sandbox, wrapped in each other's arms. Neither of them said a word, but then, neither of them needed to. It was like all their tensions had been lifted, all their problems had been solved, all their questions had been answered. They communicated not with their words, but with their souls.

It was a brand new feeling for both teens, but even though they had never felt it before, they knew it was love. And it felt wonderful.

Kim hoped that it would never end; that she could stay safe in Ron's arms forever.

Too bad all good things come to an end, and the thing that ended Kim and Ron's moments of bliss was the familiar musical tone of "_Beep-Beep-BeepBeep"._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woo hoo, KxR!! Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. R&R, please. And I do accept nice criticism.

The next chapter will be up in less than I week. I hope I don't get too busy… exams are coming up(yuck!) In the next chapter you'll find out how Ron died (I hate making him die). Thanks again for reading! R&R please!!!!

KimnRon4ever


	3. Chapter 3: The Mission

Hey…

This is going to be the last part of the flashback… R&R!

Kimnron4ever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim grimaced. This was the absolute _worst_ time for Wade to beep in. It wasn't the first time Wade had beeped in at the wrong time either. Did he just enjoy ruining her special moments?

Groaning, she slowly sat up from Ron's arms and pressed the red button.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"What tweaked you, Kim? Did I interrupt something?" the ten-year-old genius asked, looking past Kim to look at Ron.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Doesn't seem like it. It looks like your just hanging out with Ron." Kim and Ron both sighed, slightly annoyed- they hadn't told Wade they were going out yet.

"Just tell me what the sitch is." Kim was tired of Wade prying into her personal life.

"Okay okay already… Drakken just stole an extremely dangerous experimental laser ("Another laser?" Kim thought). I've got a lock on the location of his lair: It's on an uncharted island in the Pacific. I've also already got transportation ready… you'll fly to the California Coast and from there Captain Miller will give you a ride in his boat."

"On it." With that, Kim clicked off her Kimmunicator and turned to Ron. "Up for another mission?" she sighed.

"Where you go, I go KP." Ron said smiling. Kim loved that about Ron. He was always so optimistic. Chuckling, Kim leaned forward and gave the boy a peck on the lips, leaving him smiling his big goofy smile.

"Let's ride!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a boat headed out into the Pacific, Kim had one hand on Ron's shoulder and the other hand holding a bucket in front if him. Ron was tinged a slight green. He was fine on airplanes, but boats just left him seasick.

"Uhggg…" he moaned. The boat rocked some more as Kim and Rufus tried to comfort him.

"Miss Possible, we've arrived at the island… I'll wait for you here on the beach until you get back." The captain said.

"Thanks Captain Miller! Come on Ron," said Kim, turning to the nauseated blonde. She grabbed his hand, and together they climbed off the boat and began to run towards Drakken's towering lair. As they near the entrance, Kim faced Ron and whispered, "Be careful… don't get yourself hurt, okay?" Ron saw that she had a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Kim, it's just another Drakken-Shego mission. No big right?" he looked at her with an optimistic smile spread across his face.

"Right… no big!" Kim tried to sound confident, but there was still a small hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"_Just like any other mission!"_ Ron had said. Oh, how wrong he was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"FINALLY, SHEGO," a blue man yelled, "the laser cannon installation is complete!"

"Yaay for you…" a raven haired woman stated sarcastically, filing her nails.

"Why must you always be so unsupportive?" Drakken said in a whiny voice.

"Just get on with it," Shego said, rolling her eyes.

"Fine." Drakken stuck his tongue out at his green- eyed partner before tuning on the laser with his remote. "Enter coordinates!" he yelled.

"Don't think so!" said a confident voice. Drakken looked up and glared at a familiar red her and her goofy sidekick.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" he yelled, "AND… and… erm… THE BAFFOON?" He could never place that blonde boys name…

"Drop the remote!" Kim ordered fiercely.

"_Don think so_," Drakken mimicked, before yelling "SHEGO!"

"All over it!" Shego said, smiling evilly at Kim and firing up her glowing hands.

"Ron, find the self destruct!" Kim said quickly before jumping into a fierce battle with Shego.

"Gotcha KP!" _'This time, I won't fail you Kim,_' he thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sleepy Rufus. "Help me find the self destruct button!" he said frantically.

Nodding, Rufus ran in the other direction, squeaking wildly.

"OK, now to find that button." Ron's eyes darted all around the room before they fell upon a big red button marked "S.D.". _'That's gotta be it.'_

"KP," he yelled, running towards it, "I found it!" He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Kim was already running towards him- Shego and Drakken must have already escaped. Without hesitation, he slammed a hand done on the button, and the speaker stated in a monotonous tone: "SELF. DESTRUCT. IN. 10:00. 9:59. 9:58…"

"Let's get out of here!" Kim yelled over the speaker, grabbing Ron's hand. As they were running frantically through the halls, Ron suddenly came to a dead stop.

"KIM…" he yelled, panic rattling throughout his voice, "_I FORGOT RUFUS!_"

Kim's eyes widened. "No, Ron." She said firmly. "You can't. It's too late…" She pulled on his arm but Ron stayed glued to the floor. Kim searched for a way to get him to come with her.

"Then I'll come with you-"

"No Kim… don't stress yourself… I'll just meet you back at the boat."

Kim stared at Ron in horror. He couldn't do this- what if he didn't come back?

"I'll come back Kim." He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly. "I promise."

Kim's eyes were still closed as she heard his footsteps fade in one direction. Reluctantly, she silently made her way down another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears were forming in Kim's eyes as she looked out the boat. "Where could he be?" she yelled. It was already too late for her to go back in… oh, _why did she let him go alone_?

The ground began to rumble. It was going to happen soon. Kim's eyes never left the door of the lair… she wanted so badly to she Ron run out with his clumsy run…

"Miss Possible, we have to leave _now_!" Captain Miller shouted over the rumbling; they were pushing their luck waiting here like this.

"_No_!" Kim screamed, eyes not leaving the door. _'Ron, where are you…'_

"_But Miss Possible-"_

"**_NO_**!" Kim screamed louder, glaring at the captain. Was he blind? Was it not obvious that Ron wasn't back yet?

"I'M SORRY, MISS POSSIBLE, BUT I MUST TAKE US OUT OF HERE _NOW_!" Knowing that Kim would try to stop him, he ran into the control room of the ship and looked the door.

Kim felt the boat's engine start up, the boat was- _MOVING!_ **NO!**

She flung herself against the control room door again and again. The island was getting further away… Ron would have no way out! What was this guy thinking? Ron was going to come back; he had told her so himself. _What was he thinking?_

She never stopped pounding the door…

"_NO_" slam. "_NOT-"_ slam. "_WITHOUT-"_ slam. "_RON-_" slam.

_10, 9, 8, 7_

Kim could here her voice breaking. He couldn't go… she was his everything…

"NOT-"

5.

"WITHOUT-"

4.

"RON-"

3.

"NOT-"

2.

"WITHOUT-

**one.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

that chapter is sad…

I might not get back for a while… exams…

This is the end of the flashbacks. Hope you liked it…

KimnRon4ever


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Hey everybody. Finally updating again, hope you like it. And don't give up all hope yet.

R&R!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim arrived home that fateful night looking like a wreck. Her parents were worried; she hadn't said a word since she arrived home.

"Kimmie, can I fix you something to eat?" her mother asked. Kim just shook her head lifelessly.

Kim's father was wracking his brain for something to say to his daughter.

"So where's Ron? I thought you said he was spending the night tonight."

Instantly Mr. Dr. Possible knew he had said the wrong thing. At the sound of his name, Kim broke into more sobs. Forcing her face in her hands, she ran up to her loft room, sobbing.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Mrs. Dr. Possible said worriedly.

Kim's mother came up to see Kim with an expression on her face she had never seen before. Her daughter's eyes… they looked so… so… lost…

"Kimmie, what's the matter?" she said, putting an arm around Kim. "Is something wrong with Ron?"

Kim knew she had to tell her. "Ron…" she started as her eyes brimmed with more silent tears. "Ron is _d-_… Ron is _d- de_-… Ron is… _Ron is_…" She felt her heart get heavy. She couldn't say it. She couldn't even believe it! She just couldn't.

"Ron is… _gone._" Kim buried her face in her knees.

"Oh my god." Kim's mother was completely devastated. She knew that their missions were somewhat dangerous, but never in her life did it cross her mind that one of them could actually… _die_...

"Oh, Kim… I- I'm so sorry…" Her mother knew that there was nothing she could do or say that would comfort her daughter now, so she just hugged her quietly and left her to be alone. Silent tears fled down her cheeks as she left the room.

Kim opened her eyes. Slowly she sat up and reached underneath her bed and pulled out a photo album labeled "Kim and Ron: BFF!" So much for best friends forever… now she had only memories.

She opened the dusty book to the first page, where there was a picture of Kim and Ron on the day they had just met for the first time. '_Twelve years ago today…'_ Kim thought as a tear rolled down her cheek and fell onto the 4-year-old Ron's smiling face…

_Sew this up with frets of reason and regret,_

_So I will not forget. I will not forget._

Kim looked at the pictures, all of them with her and Ron laughing together.

_How this felt for us 12 years ago I know,_

_I cannot forget. I cannot forget._

The memories were now unlocked, and they flowed through her mind endlessly…

_I'm falling into memories of you, and things we used to do,_

_Follow me there, a beautiful somewhere, a place that I can share_

_with you._

Silent tears flowed down her cheeks as she thought of the all things she meant to say to Ron but didn't…

_I can tell that you don't know me anymore._

_It's easy to forget._

_Sometimes we just forget._

Kim didn't know how she would go on. or if…

_Being on this road is anything but sure,_

_Maybe we'll forget. I hope we don't forget…_

God I miss you Ron… _I'm so sorry…_

_I'm falling into memories of you, and things we used to do,_

_Follow me there, a beautiful somewhere, a place that I can share_

_with you._

Kim flipped to the back of the book at the most recent picture. It was of her and Ron on her birthday, with his arm around her, and they were smiling at each other. She remembered it exactly; it had been 3 weeks ago, before they were going out. As she studied the picture, she couldn't believe she hadn't recognized the love in his eyes…

_So many nights… let's take back time. _

_Wrap me up in a dream with you…_

_**Ron. **_

_Close up these eyes… try not to cry._

_All that I got to pull me through is memories of you._

_**Come back…**_

_Memories of you…_

_**Please come back…**_

_Memories of you._

_**Please…**_

_Memories of you._

_**You… promised…**_

_I'm falling into memories of you, and things we used to do,_

_Follow me there, a beautiful somewhere, a place that we can share_

She closed the book for the last time, looking down sorrowfully upon the words on the cover.

_Falling into memories of you… and things we used to do…_

"I'll _never_ forget you…" she whispered softly into the night. "_Ron, you will always be my everything."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for such a short chapter. I used a song by Yellowcard. Poor Kim…

Like I said, don't give up yet….

R&R

-kimnron4ever-


	5. Chapter 5: Washed Away

Hey. Here's the next chapter… I had to up the rating for one use of the "f" word. Hope you like it...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Ron, I love you." Kim whispered. Ron smiled at her with his huge goofy grin and ran his fingers slowly through her hair, stroking her softly._

_"I love you too, Kim." They kissed; it seemed like hours before they pulled apart, ending their bliss. Ron put his hand on Kim's and looked lovingly into her eyes. They smiled at each other, neither escaping the others' gaze. Ron never took his kind, bright eyes off Kim as he pulled out a knife, and drove it straight into his own heart._

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kim sat up in her bed, her heart pounding and her chest heaving wildly. She was drenched with a cold sweat as she opened her eyes.

As soon as she realized where she was, she immediately began to cry. It was the _third_ time in one night she had had that blood curdling dream, and every time she saw Ron kill himself, she felt her insides wrench and scream. It always began when he pulled out the knife and her eyes widened…

Her eyes darted to her digital clock: it was 6:15 in the morning. She sighed, sniffling softly. Each time she woke u, the first thing that came to mind was that there was no more Ron. _'No more Ron…'_ she repeated in her head. _'He's gone; he's not coming back… get over it…'_

It sounded so final.

_Why did he have to die?_

Her sniffles suddenly turned to tears of rage. She was angry at him. How could he do this to her? How could he? How?

"I _hate you_!" she screamed into the darkness, and the tears came down hard. She just refused to accept that nothing she could do would ever bring him back. "I _HATE YOU… I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU… I…I love you…"_

_Oh Ron, I'm so sorry…_

Kim was on an emotional roller coaster and there was nothing to ease her pain. Heaving out one more large sob, she laid back down and rested her head on her pillow. Today was going to be hell. She was going to have to tell his parents…

Depression was slowly creeping over her. Kim didn't ever want to get out of bed. She didn't want to face reality- she didn't want to face life- without him. She hadn't realized until now that she had been so dependant on Ron. That Ron was her world. If only she could turn back time. _If only she had gone back for him! It was all her fault._

She trudged out of bed and pulled on a pair of black jeans. She looked at her choices of shirts… none of them appealed to her. They were all too… too _happy_. She finally found a plain navy blue T-shirt and tugged it over her head.

Kim looked in the mirror and stared at the reflection looking intently back at her. She gazed at her long, beautiful red locks. Even her hair was happy! How could anything _ever_ be happy again? How could her hair be happy when he was gone? "STUPID… STUPID…"

"_STUPID HAIR!"_ she screamed into the mirror. Without thinking, she grabbed her pair of purple scissors and began to cut.

It was as if she was letting all of her sorrow and her rage out on her hair. Snip, snip, snip… '_Screw it…'. _When she looked in the mirror again, her once long pretty hair was short and ragged. _Who cares, nothing matters anymore now…_

Kim kept staring at herself. She couldn't take her eyes off those painful ones in the mirror. They were so foreign to her. It was like she wasn't even looking at Kim Possible, she was just seeing some stranger in place of her own reflection. Suddenly she began to scream at herself, never leaving her own eyes.

"STUPID! _STUPID KIM!_ STUPID, STUPID, _STUPID! _YOU LET HIM DIE, KIM. _YOU LET HIM DIE!"_ She picked up her antique jewelry box and threw it hard at her reflection, shattering the glass into hundreds of jagged shards. Little gold and silver trinkets rained down on her bathroom floor.

"_YOU- WORTHLESS- LITTLE- NOBODY!" _Kim punched the mirror, tearing his fragile skin on the shattered glass. "_YOU- LET- HIM- DIE" _she screamed in between punches. _"YOU-LET- HIM- DIE…"_ she finally stopped and slid slowly to the bathroom floor, crying softly. Looking up at the white, blank ceiling, and whispered, "_Ron, where are you when I need you?"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mrs. Possible gasped at the sight of her daughter.

"Oh my god, Kimmie! What happened to your hair-" she glanced down at the blood- "and your hands?" Kim said nothing; she just stared at the floor. "Oh Kim… I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't- say- _anything_." Kim replied coldly, glaring at nothing.

Kim had never acted like this before. Who was this girl and where was her daughter?

"Kim-"

"_I'm going out,_" Kim interrupted quietly, heading for the front door and turning her back on her mother.

"Wait! Kim, wait-" Mrs. Possible started, then winced as she heard the front door slam- _hard_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim stared at the familiar yellow house. Her chest was heaving fast; she had sprinted all the way there.

How was she going to word this? How was she going to tell two unsuspecting parents that their son was _dead_? And even worse… what if they blamed her?

She slowly walked up the porch steps to the front door. Her walk had gone from brisk and confident… to slow, hunched and unsure. Sighing sadly, she rang the doorbell. Mrs. Stoppable answered it.

"Hello, Kim, I wasn't expecting you so- oh my goodness! What happened?" Mrs. Stoppable asked worriedly, eying Kim's ragged locks.

"Nothing." Kim replied quietly, and Mrs. Stoppable looked at her skeptically. "Really." Ron's mother wasn't sure if she believed this, but she let the subject drop.

"So… isn't Ron with you? He was supposed to call when you to arrived back at your house yesterday." Kim just shook her head slightly, tearing up a little. Mrs. Stoppable was now positive that something was wrong. She reached for Kim's hands to comfort her, but then jumped at the sight of the blood.

"Oh my- _Honey!_ _Get me a warm washcloth quick!"_ She took the crying girl's arm and led her inside to the couch. The sight of Ron's house made Kim cry harder. _I have to tell them, they need to know…_

"Kim, dear, where is Ron?" Mrs. Stoppable asked in a panicky voice.

"Ron…" Kim started, but her endless sobs prevented her from finishing.

"Kim," Mr. Stoppable said firmly. "_Where is Ron?_"

"Ron… is… _dead!_ He _died_ on our last mission!" screamed Kim. Her hands shook furiously as she relived that horrible explosion, and knowing that Ron was inside…

"Oh… my… god…" Mrs. Stoppable's knees gave out and she fell in a sobbing heap on the floor. "_MY BABY!_" she screamed. "_MY BABY…"_

Kim stood up and ran. She ran as fast as she could, but no matter how fast or how far, Mrs. Stoppable's sorrowful cries still replayed in her head. This had to be a dream. A horrible, ugly dream. Any minute now she was going to wake up…

She pinched herself. "WAKE UP…" she whispered to herself.

Nothing.

She pinched harder, this time drawing blood. "WAKE UP… _WHY CAN"T I WAKE UP?"_ She began to sprint. Running, running, trying to escape the pain.

_Running, running, running…_

Opening her eyes, she found she was in Middleton Park. The memories came slashing through her mind like a knife…

xxxxxxxx

"_Hi, what's your name?" asks a little blonde boy with freckles and big ears._

"_Kim." A little pig-tailed redhead answers nervously._

"_Hi, Kim. I'm Ron!"_

"_Hi." She smiles at him… he is the only one who has tried to talk to her all day._

"_Hey Kim… you wana play with my ball?" he says, holding a shiny red ball out to her shyly._

_Kim grins happily and nods…_

xxxxxxxxx

"_Kim…" an eight-year-old Ron whispers in a sleeping redhead's ear. He pokes her gently to get her to wake up. "Kim… there's something in my toy box again!"_

_Again? This was the third time in one night. Kim hops out of bed and walks toward the blue box labeled, 'Ron's toys'. Turning around, she sees a shaking lump under the covers and giggles silently. By the light of the nightlight, she creaks open the box and as usual, sees nothing but racecars and action figures (and an occasional cuddle buddy). Sighing, she climbs back into bed._

"_Well?" says a shaky, muffled voice from under the covers._

"_Nothing here but me!" she says ripping off his blanket and tickling him without mercy._

"_Kim!" Ron giggles, trying to squirm away. "Kiiiiiim! Haha-quit-ha-it- hahaha!"_

_The two friends laugh until Ron's mom comes into the room and scolds them, telling them to be quiet. When she leaves, they look at each other and burst out laughing again…_

xxxxxxxx

_A tearful girl with red hair hears a knock at the door. "GO AWAY!" she yells as she buries her head in her pillow again._

_The door opens quietly and a tall blonde boy walks in. "Josh?" Kim asks weakly._

_The boys face falls for a moment, as if disappointed. "No, Ron."_

"_THEN GO AWAY!" Kim cries, sobbing. She suddenly feels a pair of arms wrap around her. She hugs him tightly and cries in his chest. _

"_It's okay, KP… I'm here…"_

xxxxxxxx

Reality strikes Kim like a whip. That had been the night Josh dumped her. She had shut him out and pushed him away, but he never gave up on her. Now she would never have the chance to return the favor.

Thunder rumbled menacingly as Kim walked slowly towards the sandbox. Tears blinded her with each step, but she wiped them away. _Be strong, Kim. You can make it through this…_

The wind began to blow harder as she approached the small box filled with sand. She stepped in and gently looked down.

They were still there. Those words, those priceless words, were still there. Words she would never hear again.

One raindrop fell. Then another. And another. But her eyes never left the tender message in the sand… it was all she had left.

If only she could go back! Then everything would be right again, everything would be okay!

But it was over.

Gradually, as the rain fell harder, the sentence written in the sandbox began to disappear. Her emerald eyes were barely alive; the only thing saving her was the thing that was disappearing before her very eyes…

Then, she died. The glow that had once intrigued her eyes every day died out; her heroic spirit was completely crushed. Where the last part of Ron she possessed had once been, there was nothing. It had been washed away. Just like him.

Water drenched her body and her face, but not one of those drops was a tear. She just kept staring at the sand._ No…_

He heart was filled to the brim with sadness and rage. She dropped lifelessly to her knees, and looked up at the grey, lightning filled sky as the rain caressed her face. Her sad, expressionless face. The rain stung her eyes, but she didn't care.

She glared fiercely at the heavens.

"_I HATE YOU!"_ she suddenly screamed. "_I HATE YOU! I SAVE YOUR DAMN WORLD, AND THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKING REPAY ME!" _She heaved a large cry, sobbing and hanging her head. She hated god. She hated everybody. Because of them, Ron was gone. Because of them, Ron had washed away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shego looked over her single companion again, just to be sure that she wasn't losing him again. Nope… he was still stable, although he was in a very fatal condition. If someone didn't find them soon, he would surely die.

She pressed the stress button on the escape pod again. She had been pressing it every five minutes since the pod had crashed, hoping that someone, anyone would find them. Shego knew that their chances were slim, though. From what she could tell, they were deep in the Sahara desert. Worse, there was not a drop to drink. She herself was starting to feel dizzy from the breathtaking heat.

She pulled off her hot gloves and boots and wiped her forehead from the sweat. _This would not be happening to me if I had just listened to myself,_ she thought, sighing sadly. She felt so alone. With him unconscious, there was no one to talk to. Maybe it was just the heat starting to mess with her head…

Tying her hair up into a ponytail, Shego peered out into the sandy dunes. She was so helpless, waiting for anything to come. Waiting for a miracle.

Ha. Miracles were for suckers.

Even so, deep down the raven haired girl would have settled for anyone to rescue them. Even Kim Possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for now.

That chapter was pretty sad… I was trying to imagine how it was like for her.

It'll get better though…

KimnRon4ever


	6. Chapter 6: The Mission and the desicion

Hey. Finally got this chapter done.

Please R&R… and thanks to those of you that already have.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Kim."_ That voice again. She had been hearing it for hours, but she couldn't tell whose voice it was.

"_Kim." _The voice… it was crying.

"_Kim."_ Was it… Ron?

"_Kim!" _No… it… it wasn't Ron. _Who is calling my name?_

"_Kim, help. Help!"_ _Who are you? I can't help you if I don't know who you are._

"_HELP!"_ _WHO ARE YOU?_

Kim's green eyes edged open slowly. She couldn't see anything- it was too blurry. She could make out the image of a woman beside her bed. The woman was crying softly. She had red hair… _mom?_

"Mom?"

A single word. Kim only had to utter one single word to make her mother jump up and hug her tightly.

"Oh, Kimmie!" her mother cried in happy hysterics.

"Mom… what happened?" Kim sat up and felt that her hair was still wet, and looked down to find bandages on her hands. It was all coming back to her… the mirror, the sandbox… the rain…

"Kim! I'm so happy you're alright! Someone found you in the park… you had fainted in the sandbox…"

"Who saved me?"

"Your friend… the young man in the wheelchair…"

'_Felix'_ Kim thought.

xxxxxxxx

Shego coughed again. She had been coughing a lot for the past few hours.

"You're _pathetic._" She said to herself in a dry, raspy voice. "You haven't even been out here for one day and you're already falling apart."

This was all so crazy to her. First, what happened at the lair, now this? These were not her usual evil, fearless ways of life that she had been living by for so many years. What was happening to her? This was too much to handle at once.

She turned her head to face the mangled escape pod behind her. Sighing, she turned back around to look at the endless dunes of sand. This was hopeless. Nobody was going to come. This wasn't the way she wanted to die… not like this…

Shego almost jumped when she felt something touch her cheek that she hadn't felt in years. It was… a tear.

xxxxxxxx

The words, "You're going back to school tomorrow" kept echoing in Kim's head. She was still boiling with anger towards her father, and her ears were still ringing from the yelling and screaming. How could they make her go back to that place?

Well they were, and for what? Her education? Didn't matter to her anymore. Her perfect rep? That had been gone for a whole day already. Her friends?

…She had none. Not anymore.

Her life was falling apart before her very eyes. As she lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, it made her wonder: _Has Ron been holding me together all these years?_ It sure did look that way.

She yearned for someone to confide it. Just someone who would listen to her and understand her. Before, Ron had been that someone. And she would _never_ let anyone take his place. _Never_. She just couldn't betray him like that. It was her fault in the first place that he… he…

Kim jumped as she heard the familiar four-note musical tone coming from the blue object beside her bed. She sat up and stared at it for a few seconds, then wiped away a tear that had escaped down her cheek before picking it up and pressing the red button.

Wade's eyes widened as he gazed into the eyes of the ragged red head on the screen. Was this really Kim? He paused before spluttering out jumbled words.

"Kim! I'm so glad I caught you, I-"

"Wade. It's over. I can't do this anymore." Kim felt her heart get heavy as she heard those words come out of her mouth. But she wouldn't without him. Not without him.

"But Kim, I'm picking up an urgent stress signal from the-"

"I said save it Wade. I'm done. Team Possible-" she choked as she said this- "it's over."

"But Kim, I-"

"I SAID I'M NOT GOING TO DO THIS ANYMORE, DAMMIT!"

"But-"

Kim was boiling with rage. Why couldn't that little bastard just let it go?

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed into the tiny screen, causing the 10-year-old boy at the other end to be silenced with a hurt expression and a dropped jaw. "I HATE YOU! NEVER BOTHER ME AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME? NEVER AGAIN!" With that Kim hurled her Kimmunicator across her bedroom where she watched it smash into the wall.

She couldn't believe it. Her life was over. Team Possible, school, Ron- it was all gone. Everything she had been working towards, everything she had become, everything she had dreamed about- was crushed into thousands of little tiny pieces that only one person could put back together again.

And that person was dead.

Ron had been holding her up her whole life. Without him, she had fallen. And she just hit rock bottom.

She had dreamed of marrying Ron.

She would wear a beautiful white gown with a veil that covered her face. And when Ron lifted it, and looked into her eyes, he would smile at her- the biggest smile she had ever seen him smile. And it would be the happiest day of her life.

They would move into their own house- a two story house painted blue with snow white shutters. Their front lawn would be covered in flowers, hundreds of them, all different colors. There would be a little two-person swing on their pretty white front porch where she and Ron would admire their garden. And at night, they would sit there together, staring up at the moonlight, arms around each other, just- just talking. And he would tell her he loved her everyday.

They would have a daughter. Samantha Ann Stoppable, but she would go by Sam. She would have had her own red hair, but she definitely would have had Ron's eyes. Ron's beautiful brown eyes. Sam would've been just like Ron. He would let her take Rufus with her on her first day of school so she wouldn't be lonely. And she and Ron would hold hands as they watched her skip into her classroom with her pink backpack and Rufus perched on her shoulder, where she would maybe find her own Ron…

But most of all, they would be happy. They would be the happiest family in the world, just the three of them, _the happiest family in the world._

Kim covered her face with her hands and slowly cried herself to sleep.

xxxxxxxx

"_Help me! Help me Kim!" _this time the cries for help were louder than before.

"Who are you?" She stretched out her arms through the fog, feeling around for the source of the screams. But every time she thought she was heading in the right direction, the voice seemed to be coming from somewhere else. She couldn't she a thing, the fog was too thick-

_"HELP!"_ The voice was now sobbing… and fading… "_Help… before it's too late…"_

"I'm trying!" Kim yelled blindly into the nothingness. "I'm trying…"

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

What was that annoying sound? The fog was now so thick that she couldn't even see her own hands in front of her…

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The fog was clearing… and everything was- red? Why red? And wet? What was happening? _Wait a minute… this isn't red water… this is blo-_

Kim wrenched her eyes open and sat up quickly. She looked down at her hand and body to see if they were still covered in blood- they weren't. It was just another nightmare…

There was that beeping sound again. She turned to find her alarm clock beeping like crazy. She slammed her fist down on the off button, then winced and cried out slightly. She had forgotten about yesterday.

What was up with all these nightmares? Was it all in her head? Or did someone really need help?

Whoever it was, it's not like she could do anything to help. Nobodies don't help people.

Kim suddenly remembered that she had to go to school today, and thought of the fight she had had with her father. _"YOU'RE GOING BACK TOMORROW WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"_ he had yelled when he lost his temper. _"YOU CAN"T JUST THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY OVER ONE BOY!"_

Oh, how she had screamed at him when he called Ron, "one boy".

'_Fuck him,'_ she thought.

She pulled on her baggy mission pants and a black sweatshirt and stepped quietly down the stairs.

Her parents didn't even notice the dark figure slip out the front door and into the cold, dark morning.

xxxxxxxx

_Brrrr! Brrrr!_ Shego pressed the button over and over again. Somebody had to find them. Anybody.

The words, '_help me'_ kept repeating in her mind. On the outside, Shego looked calm and collected, with only a tinge of worry in her eyes, but on the inside, she was screaming, sobbing for help.

She had wiped away that one tear, and promised herself she would never tell a soul about it. She was in no mood to destroy her evil rep this far in the game.

'_But your rep won't matter when you're dead.'_

_'Shut up.'_

Suddenly Shego smacked her own cheek. She was talking to herself! She must be going crazy. It had to be the heat… yes, the heat.

She forced her eyes to look at his closed ones. His breaths were short and forced. They had both already lost a lot of blood from the crash. It was only a matter of time before they were both dead.

Shego couldn't let him die. She couldn't let herself die. She was _determined._

_Brrr! Brrr!_ She was pounding the help button repeatedly. And she wasn't planning on stopping until someone came. Even if they did find her dead at the control console.

xxxxxxxxx

People stared at the dark figure striding slowly through the doors of Middleton High.

Kim could feel the many pairs of eyes upon her, but she waved it off. It didn't matter to her anymore.

She made her was over to her locker and gripped the lock, twisting in numbers without thinking and then opening it to find a familiar 10-year-old genius staring at her from the computer screen.

She glared at him and opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Kim, you have to go on that mission. The escape pod is in the Sahara and still giving off a signal. Shego and Drakken may still be alive; I traced the escape pod from their lair-"

"Let me get this straight. You want me to risk my life for two people I hate. Because of them, he's dead! Don't you get it? BECAUSE OF THEM, RON IS DEAD!"

Kim slammed the locker door and once again, her eyes filled with tears.

The entire hall was silenced, and all eyes fell upon Kim. It was like the whole entire school heard her last sentence. Only one boy in a wheelchair heard the entire conversation.

Then, the whispering began. Kim could hear Ron's name in their whispers. How dare they speak his name! Then she heard the most hurtful sentence she could ever hear. Her books dropped from her hands when she heard a familiar snobby brown-haired girl say,

"Wow. That loser is dead? Ha! It's about time!" The girl giggled to the group of people she had been talking to, but immediately stopped when she felt her hair almost get wrenched from her scalp. Bonnie fell on the cold tile floor, and looked up to se one of the most scary sights she had ever seen.

Kim was standing over her, looking down on her with a truly scary look in her eyes. In her pale hand she was holding a knife.

Bonnie froze. Kim wouldn't- would she? Then she heard Kim give off a low growl.

_She would._

The whole hall was deathly silent. Bonnie closed her eyes and covered them with her arms. She felt something being pressed into her hand, but she couldn't move to see what it was. He body was frozen with fear. When nothing else happened, she opened her eyes to find that Kim had left. She heaved a sigh of relief and stood up. She caught a quick glance of the ragged girl run out the front doors of the school, knife still in hand. Then she opened her hand to find a small piece of dirty folded up paper. The brown-haired girl swallowed and slowly unfolded it. On it, she read these words in her head:

_'Bitch. Go to hell. I would've done it. You deserved it. But this knife wasn't meant for you.' _Bonnie frowned at the hurtful words scribbled on the paper, then gasped as she realized what it meant.

"Kim's going to kill herself!" she screamed for all to hear. The whole school gasped and panicked just as Bonnie did, but only one attempted to go after Kim and save her from a horrible fate.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim ran faster. She gripped the knife tightly as she ran, holding onto it for dear life.

Life. The exact thing she wanted to end.

She had realized she couldn't go on; the pain was literally torturing her. Not without him. Without him her life had unraveled in a heartbeat. Now she was nothing. The life she had planned had gone down the drain.

She didn't stop until she arrived at Middleton Park and was standing in the middle of that godforsaken sandbox. She collapsed in the sand, tears streaming silently down her face. _This is it. This is the end._

She had never expected it to end like this. She had wanted to die with Ron, after they had grown old together.

_Don't worry, you'll see him soon…_

Gathering up all the courage she had left, she brought the knife up in front of her heart, just as Ron had. She thought she heard someone sob, "_Help me," _but that wasn't going to stop her. She was just about to go through with the terrible deed when she heard a voice scream her name.

Kim's heart jumped. _Ron?_

She looked up to see Felix in his wheelchair just outside the sandbox. She was half angry and, surprisingly, half grateful that he was there.

"What… what are you doing here?" she sniffed in astonishment.

"Kim. Don't do this." He said quietly with pleading eyes. He was looking intently at something in her hands, she glanced down to find that she was still holding the knife pointed at her heart.

"_Why not?_" Kim sobbed, avoiding his fearful gaze. "I have nothing left."

"That's where you're wrong, Kim." She looked up at him, obviously surprised. What was he talking about?

"You think you've completely lost Ron," He continued. "You're wrong."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked, eying Felix angrily. "He's dead!" He gazed, at her, slightly surprised. How could she be so blind?

"You two had a bond that most _married_ people don't even have. Even if he is dead, he's alive in you. He will always be with you, just not in physical form. He will _always_ love you."

"But…" Kim started, but she trailed off, confused.

"You may not be able to hold his hand, or play with his hair, but that's okay. You'll have a different from of love."

"I don't understand."

"Memories, Kim. You'll have the memories. As long as you have those, your love will never die. Trust me. He'll always love you, and when the time comes, you'll see him again. But Kim, that time is not now. You shouldn't do this. He-" Felix looked up into the dark clouds and then back at Kim- "He wouldn't want it."

Kim dropped the knife. She slowly turned to face Felix, and for the first time since the explosion, she smiled. Still smiling, she stood up and wrapped her arms around the handicapped boy that had saved her life. She didn't have the faintest idea how he knew all this, but she knew he was right.

"Thank you," she whispered softly into his ear, "for saving my life." She paused before adding, "Again." Then he said something that made Kim pull out of the deep hug and frown at him.

"I think you should go on the mission." He said quietly.

"Why?" What the heck was he thinking?

"Because. I don't know who they are, but those people need help. Your help. Even if you hate them, they're still human." He saw that Kim was still frowning down at him, and looked away.

"Look. Something is telling me that you should do this, okay? Do it- do it for Ron." He looked back at Kim to see her sporting a reluctant smile.

"Okay…" Kim said slowly and looked up at the sky. "For Ron."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Wade was surprised to see Kim's face on the monitor. He gulped, and Kim saw that he had been crying. It made her feel guilty about what she had said to him; he may be a genius, but he was only ten. Good thing she knew what to say to cheer him up.

"Wade," she said confidently, "What's the sitch?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

On a plane heading deep into the Sahara, Kim Possible sat, parachute ready. Wade had whipped up a brand new Kimmunicator for her before she had left, and she held tightly to the small blue device in her hand.

She could scarcely believe she was going through with this. Shego and Drakken were the reason Ron was dead in the first place. _'Do it for Ron,' _she kept repeating in her head._ 'You're doing this for Ron.'_

"Miss Possible, we're over target." She heard the captain say. "Jump when you're ready."

"This was it. She was going to save the two people she hated most right now. It was all happening so fast. Once it was over, though, the two bastards would be locked up tight. At least there was one good side to this whole ordeal. Still, she was nervous…

"T-thank you," she said meekly, and jumped from the aircraft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It should be just over this dune," Wade informed. Kim switched off the Kimmunicator and put it back in her pocket and braced herself. She hoped she would be able to control her anger…

As she reached the top of the sand dune, she saw the mangle escape pod. _That must have been one hell of a crash,_ she thought. It was eerily silent; all Kim could hear was the slight breeze of the desert winds.

Kim reached the entrance of the escape pod. Taking a deep breath, she slowly stuck her head inside. Her eyes immediately fell upon the sleeping form of Shego, and suddenly, all the emotions she had felt before came rushing back to her. It was Shego's fault. Her fault, all her fault. _Her fault…_

"_YOU'RE FAULT!"_ Kim screamed. Hearing the scream, Shego awoke, startled. But she opened her eyes to find a steaming red head standing menacingly over her.

_Kim Possible…_ the name slowly registered in Shego's numb brain. She felt herself being lifted off her feet by her shoulders. She tried to escape the strong grip, but her body was too weak to fight back. So she opened her mouth to speak-

Kim picked up the limp Shego and started to shake her shoulders violently and scream. She didn't speak words- she just screamed.

"_Wait, don't hurt me-"_ Shego's dry voice began, but Kim continued to scream.

_"Don't hurt me, I saved him, don't hurt me…"_ What? Saved who? Shego was still babbling, obviously scared out of her wits, and Kim stopped screaming.

"_Please, I saved him, don't hurt me…"_

"Saved who?" Kim said firmly, staring into Shego's deep green eyes. When Shego didn't answer, Kim slapped her cheek, hard. "SAVED WHO?"

Shego began to cry; there was no reason for her to hold back anymore. She was so tired, and Kim _would not stop shaking her…_

Kim slapped her again. "_SAVED WHO?"_

The weak raven haired beauty whispered through her tears, "_Behind the chair, look behind the chair, behind the chair…"_

Kim gasped and dropped Shego when she realized what the crying girl was talking about…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Long chapter. Longest one yet, and it only took me two a day and a half to write.

It's almost over! Hope you liked this chapter, R&R, please.

Maybe two more to go?

KimnRon4ever


	7. Chapter 7: Good news, bad news

Hey.

I'm really sorry for not updating in so long; I just got caught up with my other story.

Okay… here's chapter 7 of Her Everything. Enjoy.

KimnRon4ever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Kim's heart almost stopped as Shego thudded at her feet. It couldn't be… could it…?

From behind the chair next to the control panel stuck out a familiar pair of legs, and a familiar pair of feet, and a familiar hand…

It was if she was in a confused and baffled trance as she started towards the figure. The whole world was tuned out; all Kim could hear was her heart thumping wildly.

Her heart beat faster and faster as she slowly walked across the escape pod, the journey seeming like it was lasting for hours. With each step, a new question entered her mind. _There's someone there… it is… really… am… am I dreaming? He's dead, I saw the lair blow up, it can't be, he's dead…_

She reached the large chair and stopped. This side of the pod was dark; the light of the setting sun couldn't reach it. Squinting her eyes curiously, she peeked around it.

Tears immediately began to stream down her cheeks, and she felt like the air had been knocked out of her chest by a hard blow from Shego. But Shego was on the other side of the pod, lying there motionless. No, the blow had come from a staggering surprise…

Ron… he wasn't dead. There he was, alive, and right _in front of her._ The missing piece. There he was. He was right there. In front of her. And he wasn't dead. He wasn't dead. _HE WASN'T DEAD!_

"_RON!_" Kim cried and fell to her knees beside him, her heart beating like crazy. This whole time, he had been here… this whole time! Felix had been right! It wasn't a dream! _Ron was alive!_

Kim wiped her joyful tears from her face, but they were still coming down rapidly. She scooped up his limp, motionless frame and rocked him while stroking his hair with shaking hands.

Ron was like a long lost treasure she had been searching for all her life. Before, she had just taken him for granted. Now, it was if he was the rarest thing Kim had ever seen in her life. She would _never_ take him for granted again. _Never._ He would be her treasure. He would truly be her everything.

She tenderly kissed his forehead and held his bruised hand. He was in pretty bad shape.

"It's okay now, Ron," she whispered as she rocked, her chest heaving hard. "It's going to be okay…" She choked on the words. "I'm here, I'm here."

She gazed at his ripped shirt; it was covered in cuts and bruises. He looked so pitiful.

Suddenly it all made sense. The blood, the cries for help. It finally all made sense.

Kim gazed at the still figure in her arms. Her miracle. He needed a hospital, and fast. And he would have one. Kim would rather die right now than have him die here in her arms.

Cradling his head in her lap, she bent down and softly kissed his pale lips. "Don't worry Ron, I won't leave you." Kim stared out of the pod and up at the sky. "_Never again."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At a hospital somewhere in Germany, Kim Possible paced in the waiting room frantically.

She had called Wade, and had to wait an hour before anybody came. Shego had passed out after Kim had dropped her, so Kim was there all alone in the middle of the desert. And even though she had Ron with her, the state of being alone had been making her crazy. No wonder Shego had been so out of it.

A helicopter had come and taken Shego, Ron, and Kim to the best hospital in Germany. And now, Ron was in surgery.

Kim sat down and took a deep breath. She put her tear-stained face in her hands and looked up at the blank ceiling. She was the only one in the waiting room. She just needed someone to be with; she just needed Ron.

Ron had been in surgery for hours. What was going on in there? Was he going to make it? The suspense was killing her.

Shego had gotten out of surgery about an hour ago; Kim had been surprised at herself when she let out a sigh of relief as she heard the news. But then, she hadn't been surprised. Kim was no longer mad at Shego, but she wasn't happy with the raven-haired girl either.

_What had happened in that lair?_ Kim had so many questions with no one to answer them. She sniffed and rubbed her temples. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep… but… she had to stay awake… for Ron…

She finally stopped fighting to keep her eyes open, and let her head tilt down as sleep took over her aching body.

xxxxxxxx

"Miss Possible… Miss Possible."

Kim felt herself being shaken awake, and she cracked her eyes open. Her eyes then widened when she realized where she was, and she jumped out of her chair and started drowning the doctor with frantic questions.

"Is Ron okay? Why did he need surgery? What did you operate on? Is he going to make it? Is he going to be okay?" She stopped when the doctor put a hand up to silence her. He looking into her pleading eyes and sighed.

"Miss Possible, the surgery went fine. Everything about him will soon be back to normal, but-"

Kim's eyes widened in fear. Bad news was coming. She could feel it. "But… what?" She managed to whisper.

"Miss Possible, your friend is in a severe coma. He… he can't remember anything."

"What do you mean, _he can't remember anything_?"

"Kim, he doesn't know what happened, or who he is. He doesn't remember his life, his family… or you."

_"What_?" Tears filled Kim's eyes. What did he mean, Ron didn't remember her?

"Miss Possible, I-"

"Where is he?" Kim asked quietly.

"Room 108, but you can't-"

Kim didn't wait to hear what the doctor had to say; she immediately began to run out of the room. "You're lying!" she called behind her, trying to sound confident. "He can't forget me! He'll remember! YOU'LL SEE!"

As he watched the red head run out, the doctor felt that sinking feeling. He shook his head and looked down at the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long before Kim found herself at the door of room 108. She seriously didn't believe the doctor. Ron couldn't forget her. It was impossible.

She slowly turned the doorknob and stuck her head inside. There he was! Ron! His eyes were open, and he was staring out the window, probably waiting for her to come! Kim was overjoyed. Soon, everything could go back to the way it was before.

"RON!" she yelled, startling the blonde. He stared at her with a confused look. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck, making sure to be careful of any injuries he might have.

"Oh, Ron!" She said, crying happily into his shoulder. "You're okay! I thought you were dead, I was so scared-" Then Kim opened he eyes and stopped, as she noticed it. Ron wasn't hugging her back.

Kim pulled back and looked at his face. He was… frowning at her. Why would he be doing that? Was he not happy to see her? She stopped smiling and kneeled down so she was face to face with him.

"Ron, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you of something?"

Ron was still frowning at her. He sat up and backed away, which hurt Kim deeply. Was he mad at her for leaving him?

Ron opened his mouth to speak, cocked his head, and then closed his mouth as if he was rethinking what he wanted to say. He finally opened it again, and uttered, "Who… who _are _you?"

Kim's mouth dropped open. _No._ Silent tears began to fall.

"It's-" she choked on her words through the tears. "It's me, Kim." Ron gave her a blank look.

"Kim! Your best friend since pre-k! Kim! You know me, Ron, you know me!"

Ron shook his head and backed away a little further from the shaking girl. She was beginning to scare him. "I'm sorry…" he said quietly. "I don't know who you are."

Kim stood up. "What do you mean, _you don't know who I am_? It's Kim! KIM!" Her tears began to fall harder. "_HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER_?" Ron just shook his head in confusion.

This couldn't be happening. He had to remember. She would _make him_ remember.

Ron jumped when the foreign girl grabbed his shoulders and looked at him with deep, hurt eyes.

"Don't you remember? Remember school, and how you the mad dog mascot, and how you played with you food at lunch?" Ron said nothing; he just looked at her with fearful eyes.

"REMEMBER OUR MISSIONS, AND SHEGO, AND WADE, AND- AND _RUFUS_?"

"Who's Rufus?" Ron cried. "What are you talking about!"

No, NO, _NO! _This couldn't be happening. She cried harder and shook his shoulders weakly.

"KIM! I'M KIM! REMEMBER? YOU LOVE ME, YOU SAID I WAS YOUR EVERYTHING…"

Ron struggled to get free from Kim's grasp. This girl was crazy! "Stop it!" he cried. "Please, stop it!"

Kim was now bawling. "I'M KIM, YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER ME…"

"Please, just let go of me!"

A nurse heard the commotion and walked in the room to find Kim shaking Ron and screaming at him in hysterics. She called a male nurse over to her and they ran in the room together to pull her off of him.

Kim cried louder when they started to pull her away. "NO! HE KNOWS ME… _RON! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER ME! HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER ME…"_

Ron watched with wide eyes as they pulled the struggling redhead out of the room and slammed the door.

xxxxxxxxx

Kim was still sobbing as the two nurses laid her down on the floor out side of Ron's locked door. She pounded on it, still in shock. "NO! No…" She sat with the back to the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. A shadow loomed over her, and she looked up with tearful eyes to see the doctor.

"He… he doesn't remember me… he doesn't even remember Rufus…" Her wide eyes darted this way and that at the floor.

The doctor kneeled down and put a hand on Kim's shoulder, but she still didn't look at him. He sighed. "I'm… I'm so sorry…" With that he turned and began to walk down the hall.

Kim watched him leave through her tears. She was no better off than she was yesterday. When Ron told her that he didn't know her, her heart just sank and didn't stop. Now it was really over.

But… but how did this happen…? She had to know…

"Wait!" Kim called after the doctor with a weak voice. The doctor stopped and turned around to look at the pitiful girl before him.

"I… I have a question." Kim murmured, standing up.

"Yes?"

"Well, I need to know a certain room number…"

The doctor shook his head. "Miss Possible, I think you should stay out of Ron's room for a little while more until you calm down."

"No," Kim said, looking down at the floor. "Not Ron's."

"Then whose?" the doctor asked.

"Shego's." Kim said softly, so softly that the doctor could barely hear it. But he heard it. He nodded, and motioned for Kim to follow him. Kim followed in silence, hoping that maybe, just maybe, her questions would finally be answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Done. I hoped you liked it. This story is definitely sadder than my other one…

Review, please.

I _will_ finish it. I know how it is going to end; I just have to make time to write it out.

Thanks for reading! Review!

KimnRon4ever


	8. Chapter 8: The whole story

Hey, here's chapter 8, and to answer you questions-

The only reason Kim went to school the next Monday was because she got in a fight with her dad the night before. He got angry with her and made her go to school, even though he knew he shouldn't have.

There was no funeral for Ron because this whole thing only happened in a few days. There probably would have been one the next day or something.

There. Happy? HAPPY?

Lol. Just kidding. Enjoy.

KimnRon4ever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The journey to Shego's room felt like an eternity for Kim. She was following the doctor, but her mind was elsewhere- back in Ron's room. Listening to him tell her he has no idea who she is. 

Every time Ron had said or moved further away from Kim, another nail had been driven into her heart. It really hurt her. How could he be saying this to her? A few days ago, he told her he loved her. Now, he doesn't even remember her? Kim felt another pain in her heart.

She had asked the doctor if he would ever likely get over it, but they said that the damage to his brain was so severe that he might have to start over. Have a new life; start over from scratch. Would the two become friends again? After the shaking his shoulders and weeping hysterically right in front of him, Kim was doubtful. Her hope had gone down the drain about three days ago.

The once heroic teenage girl felt so, so _small_. It was a worthless feeling, a feeling of a failure. And it hurt, to know that if she had done one simple thing, none of this would be happening to her. None of this. If she had _just_ _gone back for Ron_. She could've helped him find Rufus, and they could've escaped together, hand in hand.

Which reminded her, where was Rufus?

_Probably dead,_ Kim thought. She wiped her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. No more Kim, Ron, and Rufus crime fighting trio. They had been undefeatable. _Well guess what,_ Kim thought,_ You've just been defeated._

Kim didn't know what was worse. Thinking Ron was dead, or him being alive and not knowing her. Her green eyes blinked away a few tears;_ Ron will never love me again…_

She felt more tears coming, but she held them back. She would _not _be seen crying in front of Shego. She may have lost her hope, but Kim still had her pride.

The redhead almost walked right into the doctor when he stopped in front of a door. Kim glanced around; this was the only room in the whole hall. It was eerily silent, which bothered Kim. What kind of hospital wing was this?

"Where- where are we?" Kim murmured quietly.

"Shego's room. We're keeping her on the secluded wing of the hospital." Kim gave him a look, so he added, "Oh don't worry, she didn't go crazy or anything. We just don't want her to bother the other patients. She is a criminal."

Kim nodded slowly and began to turn the doorknob. "Thanks." She said weakly.

"Oh, and Kim, I'm going to wait for you here outside until you get done. This door is locked from the inside. You know. For obvious reasons." The doctor gave her a small smile and sat himself down in a chair near the door.

Kim again nodded. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Deep down she was hopeful, for if Shego didn't know anything, nobody would.

xxxxxxxxxx

Shego was feeling very, very, _crappy_. Not _only_ was her evil rep destroyed and her leg injured, but she was captured. She knew that after she was healed, it would be straight to the big house, and that totally sucked. Federal prison was no party.

She ran her fingers through her long raven locks and sighed. They always made her cut her hair when she went to prison. Why? She had no idea, but she was quite fond of her hair. She examined her nails nonchalantly, making a clicking sound with her tongue. They really needed filing, but her file was in her jumpsuit, which was on a chair on the other side of the room. With the condition of her leg, Shego couldn't walk around yet without someone to help her. _Crap_, Shego thought, _I can't even file my nails in this junk hospital_. To be truthful, the raven haired girl was really bored. She had been only sitting in the lonely hospital bed for an hour or two, but the only activity for her to do was either stare out the single window or let her mind wander. She already missed the thrill of being a criminal that she usually had everyday.

Shego wondered where Drakken was; she hadn't seen any sign of the blue "genius" since the accident. All the young woman knew about him now was the fact that she would kick his ass when she found him again. That would show him for not trying to find her.

Or maybe he had been trying to find her, and he was just too much of an idiot to succeed. Or maybe-

Her thoughts were interrupted when the door started to open, and Shego turned her attention to the turning doorknob. Who would be visiting her? She gasped when she saw a familiar redhead slowly edge in. _Great,_ Shego thought. _Kim's probably still pissed at me_.

The two girls' green eyes met, and for about five seconds, they just stared at each other. Then Shego looked away, and Kim turned to close the door behind her. The room was quiet; neither wanted to be the first speak. But Kim was there for answers.

"Um, hey." Kim said awkwardly.

Shego rolled her eyes. Kim obviously wanted something. "What do you want?" she said with an annoyed tone. She looked away, giving Kim a full view of her cheek. Kim felt a little guilty when she saw a red imprint of a hand on Shego's pale green skin. She cautiously waked towards the bed and sat down in the chair next to it, Shego giving her a suspicious look all the while.

"Erm, sorry about that," Kim said softly. "I… I was a little, you know, out of it." Kim shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I just… sorry."

Shego grinned and waved it off. "Well if my leg wasn't broken, I would have to kick your ass, but for now, forget about it." The green-skinned beauty sat up and looked Kim in the eyes. "I take it that apologizing to me wasn't what you came for."

Kim curled her upper lip in guilt and set her elbows on the edge of the bed. "Well, no, I actually want to know-"

"-What happened." Shego finished for her. Kim raised her head and nodded.

"Yeah…" Kim said quietly, staring at Shego's scratched and bruised face. Her eyes widened when she saw one bruise disappear before her eyes. "Wha…? How did you…?"

"My powers gave me a killer immune system." Shego answered casually. "In fact, my leg should be healed by tonight."

"Wow…" Kim said in amazement.

"So anyway, I'll tell you what happened on _one condition_." Shego suddenly wore a serious look on her face, almost evil, making Kim cringe slightly. "You cannot _tell another soul_."

"Why?"

Shego folded her arms and glared at Kim. "Here's why- because if you do I'll make you wish you were never born." She finished her sentence with a sarcastic smile.

"Okay, so, what happened?"

Shego sighed and looked towards the opposite wall. "It all started right after I stopped fighting you…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Drop the remote!" Kim ordered fiercely.

"_Don think so_," Drakken mimicked, before yelling "SHEGO!"

"All over it!" Shego said, smiling evilly at Kim and firing up her glowing hands. She was feeling especially evil today; Kim would get it!

"Ron, find the self destruct!" Kim yelled, and lunged at Shego. Shego blocked it, and then slashed this way and that at Kim's head, but the redhead dodged each one. The two jumped onto the landing above the lair and continued to battle it out, when Shego noticed Drakken running towards the escape pods. _He must already have the laser schematics,_ Shego thought. _Might as well escape now and build a new one, since Kim Possible is gonna blow the other one up._ Shego jumped off the landing and began to run after Drakken, but not before saying, "Sayonara, sucka!" and giving a sarcastic salute sign.

Sure enough, as she was running towards the escape pod room, she heard, "SELF. DESTRUCT. IN. 10:00. 9:59. 9:58…" _Of course…_ thought Shego. She walked into the room to find Drakken, as usual, ranting away.

"Why does she always have to bust my bubble like that?" he whined. "It's not fair! I was finally just moved in to this lair! And I hate shopping for new furniture; those salesmen always take advantage of you, Shego!"

Shego put her hands on her hips. "Do you have the schematics?" she asked, annoyed.

"Yes."

"Then it doesn't matter! OI!" Drakken gave a "hmph" and stepped into the escape pod. "Well, are you getting in, Shego?"

"Nah, I'll take the other one. I still got nine minutes, and I forgot to put my self destruct bag in the pod. Where are these pods gonna land, anyway?"

Drakken scratched his head and thought for a moment. "Eh, somewhere in Egypt, I think?"

"Okay. See you in Egypt." With that, Shego ran back towards the main room of the lair to grab her bag, and Drakken launched his pod.

Shego dashed in the room and looked around. Eight minutes left. She thought she had left her bag on top of the piranha tank, but it wasn't there. "Shit!" she said aloud, and began to search around the lair, and found it under her chair. "Man, I liked that chair." She complained. Six minutes left. She was about to run out of the room, when she saw someone else run in.

"Rufus!" Ron yelled, looking under everything that crossed his path. "Where are you buddy?" Shego just stood there and laughed at the buffoon's clumsiness. Her smile faded when she heard the boy say, "There you are!" Ron picked up Rufus and began to run for the door he came in. Shego began to feel rumbling, and then gasped when she saw the landing above start to crack- right over Ron. The raven haired girl watched as a piece of cement fall and knock out the poor blonde. He never saw it coming; he immediately crumpled to the ground, motionless. Shego watched the little bald rat chatter in panic, trying to get his master to wake up.

"Too bad for him!" Shego said with a small grin, and began to run out.

Then, something made her stop and turn back around. She caught the little pink creature staring at her with heartbroken eyes, and looked at the freckled boy next to him.

_No, come on, you're evil! What do you care if he dies? In fact, you should be happy about it!_

_But he doesn't even have a chance, look at him-_

_Whatever! Who cares? If that idiot dies, Kim Possible will be crushed, and you won't have to deal with that sorry ass anymore!_

_But it's not fair to him; he's helpless-_

_That's a good thing! Then you won't have to worry about him escaping. Trust me; leaving him there to die is a good thing._

_But-_

_Listen to me. Leave him there, and get out yourself!_

Shego was about to turn and leave, when something inside her made her stop. Shego surprised herself when she began to run over to the helpless Ron.

_You're making a mistake-_

_Shut up._

She stuffed the rodent in the pocket on her left leg, picked up the blonde, and sprinted. Two minutes left. But she could make it- Shego was an agile, skilled woman. She dodged all the falling rubble, and flipped right over the large piece of cement that fell in the way of her path.

Reaching the pod, she threw in Ron, jumped in herself, and pressed the launch button. Seconds later, the lair exploded.

Shego breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the lair blow up; that could've been her exploding into a million pieces. She glanced over at the unconscious form of Ron, and wondered what she would do with him. And why she had saved him! What the hell was she thinking? If Drakken found out about this, he would taunt her for the rest of her life!

_Oh well,_ Shego thought. _I'll figure it out once I get to Egypt…_

With that, Shego laid back in her chair and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shego awoke to the alarm sounding and falling readings. "WARNING. WARNING. WARNING. WARNING." The alarm was getting louder, and Shego looked around her with wide eyes.

"What the hell!" Shego said in a panicked voice. She looked at the control panel- altitude was falling rapidly. What was going on?

Then the raven-haired girl's eyes widened in horror. How could she forget? This was the pod with a virus! And SHE had infected it, just in case Kim and her sidekick tried to use it!

"SHIT!" she yelled, and tried frantically to get the pod back up in the air. But it was no use. Everything went black as the pod crashed with a bang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Then, after I woke up, I just kept pressing the help button. I waited for about a day, and then you came." Shego took a deep breath, finally finished with her story. She looked at Kim, who was sitting there with a dropped jaw and wide eyes.

Kim swallowed slowly, and turned to stare at Shego. "So… you… saved him?" She had tears in her eyes; Kim no longer cared if Shego saw her cry.

"If you tell anyone, my evil rep will be ruined, and I'll have to-" Shego was cut off when Kim threw her arms around her neck.

Shego sat there with wide eyes in shock as Kim hugged her, then smiled slightly and slightly patted the redhead's back. It was a strange sight; neither thought they would ever be hugging the other. Ever.

But as Kim embraced the surprised Shego, a new form of friendship arose. It was- different. It was weird. But it was good.

As Kim pulled back, Shego saw the tears in her eyes. She patted Kim on the shoulder and Kim said with a weak smile, "I owe you one."

"It's fine." Shego said. She still wasn't sure what to make off the fact that she had just hugged her arch foe, but it really didn't bother her at the moment. She smiled at Kim, but her smile faded when she saw that Kim was actually crying. "Eh, what's wrong?" She was still a little uncomfortable being nice to Kim.

"It- it's s-so good that you s-saved him," Kim said, looking away from Shego, knowing that her "never crying" rep was ruined too. "B-but he… he doesn't know who I am."

"What?" Shego asked, confused.

Kim wiped her eyes, but the memory of Ron telling her he didn't know her was making her cry more. "H-he has severe amnesia or something… h-his m-memory is… gone." Kim pulled her knees close, hiding her pitiful image from Shego. When she looked back up, Shego was smiling. _What is she smiling about? _Kim thought angrily. _Does she think this is funny?_

"What is so happy about this?" Kim asked heatedly.

"Oh, I'm not happy about this," Shego said casually. "I just think I know how to help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

There you go! Maybe one or two more to go? 

Please review!

KimnRon4ever


	9. Chapter 9: Preparation

Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate them; I don't thing I could continue the story if nobody liked it.

Here's chapter nine- I hope you like it.

KimnRon4ever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Kim looked at Shego and narrowed her eyes. The raven-haired girl was still grinning widely, but Kim, on the other hand, was suspicious.

"What do you mean, you know how to help?" Kim said angrily. "Look, I don't need jokes right now, so-"

Shego put up both her hands and smirked. "Look, princess, I'm just trying to help." _For once, _Shego thought. This whole, being nice to Kim think hadn't quite sunk in; it was sort of mind boggling for her. After years of trying to kill someone, trying to help Kim was a definite first for Shego.

Kim wiped away the last of her tears and cocked her head. "What could you possibly do?" she asked in curiosity. "Put a spell on him, or something?"

The green-skinned felon shook her head. "No no, nothing like that." She looked down at her glove-less hands and sighed. "But I can't tell you." She glanced back up at Kim; head still bowed- "I have to show you."

_Huh?_ Kim was confused. It's not like Shego had Ron's memory stored away in her pocket or anything. "How?" Kim asked.

"I'm gonna have to go in his room. It wouldn't take long. At least, I don't _think _it would. The only problem would be them letting me out." She pointed a slender green finger at the back of the doctors' head, which was visible through the tiny window on the door.

"… They wouldn't." said Kim, biting her lip.

"Exactly." Shego sighed and stared out the window.

Kim, on the other hand, was thinking. If there was a chance of having the old Ron back, there was no way she would pass it up. There had to be a way. Anything was Possible for a Possible…

Although she didn't notice it at the time, Kim's old spirit was beginning to flicker inside her again. It may be a tiny flame… but at least it was burning.

Kim sat there in silence, pondering over her options, as Shego stared out the window with an occasional glance at the think Kim. _Hmm…_ Kim thought, _what if… what if… _

"What if we brought Ron to you?" She said suddenly, perking up in her seat.

"I guess that could work," Shego answered with a shrug. Satisfied with her idea, Kim began to rise to ask the doctors if that would be possible. As she rose out of her chair, Shego touched her arm.

"Hold on… before we get the show on the road, I think I have something that belongs to your sidekick."

"Partner." Kim corrected.

"Right. Partner." Shego said with a smile. She gestured towards her old green and black jumpsuit. "In the pocket on the left leg."

Kim walked towards the pocket curiously, racking her brain for things that belonged to Ron. When nothing popped up, she looked back over at Shego, who just smiled at her warmly. _No sarcasm… _Kim thought. _There's something you don't see everyday…_

Lifting the flap of the unfamiliar pocket, she opened it to find…

"WHEEE!" squeaked a small voice, jumping out of the small, confined space and into Kim's arms.

"Rufus!" Kim squealed, cuddling the little rodent in her arms. It was probably the first time she actually truly smiled since the accident. Holding Rufus in her two palms, she brought him up to her lips and kissed him lightly on the head. The little bald rodent blushed and gave Kim a big buck-toothed smile. "Wow, am I glad to see you…"

"Ron?" Rufus asked with an inquisitive, almost sad look in his tiny black eyes.

Kim gave him a small, uncertain smile. "Don't worry, Ron is going to be okay." She turned to leave, Rufus on her shoulder, another missing piece finally found. Putting her hand on the doorknob, she turned to Shego, who just pursed her lips and smiled slightly.

"Thanks." Kim said softly. Then she knocked twice on the door, and stepped out quietly when it opened.

As Shego watched Kim leave, she caught a glimpse of her asking the doctor if they could bring Ron to her. The raven haired girl hoped she could help Ron, even if he was goofy. Then he and Kim would be oh-so-happy, yippee. But she couldn't help thinking…

_Kim might get her happy ending, what about me?_

xxxxxxxxxx

Ron jumped when he saw a few doctors come into his room. He had been jumping at everything; only because he didn't understand anything. He didn't know who he was, or who his family was, or… anything. Nothing. Whenever he tried to remember anything, it just came up blank. He had no purpose. He felt like a nobody.

He didn't even have a personality; it somebody said something to him, he had no idea what to say or how to react. It was just… blank. Worthless.

The doctors had told him his name was Ron. Ron Stoppable. _Hm, _he thought, _kind of a funny name. _Ron wondered who his mother was. Or how old he was. Or if he had any pets… or friends. He felt so alone in the world… and scared.

That crazy girl with the red hair had instantly told him that the world was a dangerous place. He had sort of felt sorry for her, but there was nothing he could do. The girl had said he loved her! He didn't even _know_ her!

So many thoughts and wonders were going through the blonde's head as two doctors set him on a stretcher. Ron glanced up at the men's faces as they wheeled him through the halls; they didn't exactly look too friendly.

"W-where are you taking me?" Ron asked. He had become so afraid of everything around him… ever since he had opened his eyes he had felt so… _unwelcome_.

One of the nurses looked down at him. "Don't worry, son." He said with a kind voice. "Someone's here to help you."

_Help. _Ron thought. _I need that._

When Ron no longer saw the ceiling tiles moving, he sat up and looked around, grimacing at the pain in his side. They were in the middle of a long hallway, only one door was visible. Where was he? It was so quiet.

The door opened and a girl walked out. Ron quivered and sat back; that was the girl that had shook him and screamed at him. He stared into her deep green eyes, and he couldn't help thinking they were very pretty. She stared back, but this time she said nothing. The girl just stared at him, with big, lonely green eyes.

Then she looked away, a tear rolling down her cheek. He almost wanted to reach out to her, but then the stretched moved. He was going in that dark room. Ron shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. The nurse wheeled him in, and left.

At first he couldn't see anything; the lights were off. Gradually, as his eyes adjusted, he began to make out the shape of a woman. When his eyes were fully adjusted, he saw that it was a woman, with black hair and closed eyes. She looked strangely familiar, but how could she help?

Ron jumped when the woman opened her eyes and looked at him. Her eyes were… _glowing._ As in really _glowing. _Her pupils were not visible; her eyes were just shining a brilliant green.

The blonde cowered back in fear as the woman raised her hands, and soon they too were glowing with an eerie green light. She turned to him; he jumped.

"This isn't who you are."

"What?" Ron asked quietly.

"This isn't who you are," the woman whispered again. "But don't worry. You'll soon have your life back…"

The black haired woman reached forward with her glowing palm and lightly touched his forehead. He could hear himself scream as everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You okay?" Kim asked Shego with a small smile. Shego was sitting there with her eyes closed, taking slow, steady breaths.

"Yeah… I… think I'm ready… you can bring him in now." Shego still didn't open her eyes. She didn't want Kim to see this particular power. Nobody knew about this power she possessed, except her brothers. Not even Drakken.

_It's okay, you can do this. You've done it before._

_But I haven't done it in like, seven years. What if I mess up? You remember what happened last time…_

_You won't mess up. Kim's counting on you. Ron's counting on you._

_Since when do I care about them? Since when do I care about anybody? What's wrong with me?_

"Shut up!" Shego said suddenly, gripping chunks of her hair on either side of her head. Kim frowned, and looked at the raven-haired girl. Shego didn't look back.

"I… I didn't say anything…" Kim whispered, "at least… I don't think I did…"

"No, not- not you. Just go." Kim bit her bottom lip and started to walk out slowly. "And turn off the lights." Shego added. Kim turned to glance at the strange woman, whose hair had completely hidden her face from view.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Just… do it. And don't come in here again till I say I'm finished."

"Why do-"

"Because I said so! GO!" Shego fired up her hands; Kim gulped, flicked off the lights, and opened the door.

As she turned around after shutting the door behind her, she found herself face to face with… Ron. She almost half expected him to say, "Hey K.P.", but of course, he didn't. He was just staring at her with frightened eyes. Just… staring.

Kim felt the familiar pain rise up within her chest. She wanted to say something to him. She wanted to say, "I love you, Ron", or "I missed you, Ron", or even "sup, Ron"! But when she opened her mouth to speak, a pair of soft, scared brown eyes stole her voice. She couldn't speak to him- she couldn't say anything to him without starting to cry again. So she said nothing; she just stared back at him, trying to hide the pain. Kim even tried to break a smile, but failed.

Smiling was out of the question. She would smile again when Ron was all better. Yes. When Ron was all better, when Shego fixed him, they would go home hand in hand, and only then would she smile.

_What if Shego can't fix him?_

He wouldn't stop looking at her. Why was he looking at her? Kim could fell tears coming; she fought desperately to hold them back. As she looked away, one escaped and Kim felt it roll slowly down her cheek.

The redhead heard Ron being rolled into Shego's room. She inhaled and hid her face in her hands, slowly sliding down the wall to the cold, hard floor.

_Please, **please** let Shego be able to help him._

Kim let her head fall to one side, sighing slowly. She probably would have fallen asleep… if it weren't for the scream.

"Ron!" Kim immediately jumped to her feet and ran to Shego's room; a green light was edging out from under the door. What was going on in there?

She burst in through the door, then stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Well, there it is. Please review.

By the way, is it April 8th yet:)

KimnRon4ever


	10. Chapter 10: Rock bottom

Sorry about the long wait! It wasn't writer's block, just… nervous laughter laziness.

Sorry!

KimnRon4ever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was Shego… she was standing there, with glowing eyes. Glowing eyes? Since when did her eyes glow? The two green orbs looked bottomless. As Kim's eyes scanned the sitch, she saw, to her horror, that Shego's hands were not only glowing a venomous blackish green, but she was holding them both tightly onto… Ron's forehead.

He was writhing and whimpering slightly, encased in a green glow. Sweat poured down his forehead and he continued to struggle, but Shego didn't stop. She just stood there, forcing her glowing hands onto Ron's flesh, mumbling words Kim couldn't hear. She wouldn't _stop_. Couldn't she hear his pain? Unless she was… deliberately…

Realization hit Kim like a gunshot. Shego was hurting him, on purpose. And Kim was letting her. _She lied… to me…_

Kim felt so betrayed. No, she felt stupid. This was Shego here, the woman wanted in 11 countries, wanted for countless thieveries and murders. How could Kim have just forgotten? Shego would never change, and Kim… had fallen for it.

Anger began to pulse through Kim's veins. Her eyes fell upon the form of Shego and a limp Ron, and her clenched fists began to shake. Shego took no notice of Kim; it was as if she was in a trance.

Shego would pay. She would pay for all of this; Kim was sure. She was nothing but a… a…

"LIAR!" Kim screamed, and charged at the glowing girl. Pure hatred could be seen in Kim's fiery eyes as she ran.

Shego didn't see it coming. Kim ran straight into her, breaking the green bond between her and Ron. As Kim knocked Shego off her feet, Shego's hands ceased to glow, but Ron didn't. Ron writhed in pain, but the glow still lingered. It didn't stop until he threw himself against the wall, instantly falling into a limp heap on the floor.

Kim watched Ron in horror, and a part of her longed to go to him. But the other part, the stronger one, was anger. And currently anger was occupied in beating the living daylights out of the green girl in front of her. Shego was still occupied by the strange trance, so it was as if Kim was fighting against nothing.

Suddenly, Shego's eyes popped open, and stared up at Kim in a fierce glare. Kim was taken aback, and in the split second she was caught off guard, Shego grabbed her by the wrists and threw her into the opposite wall.

Kim was stunned. What had just happened? She opened her eyes to see Shego standing over her, hands glowing and teeth bore. She gulped and tried to get up, but failed.

"What did you _think you were doing?_" Shego growled.

"You lying _bitch!"_ Kim cried, glaring at the one standing over her. "You said you would help!"

"Eh hem, but I believe it is _you_ who is the lying bitch." She lowered her voice and mumbled through clenched teeth. "_I thought I told you to stay outside._" With that she raised her hand as if to strike Kim. Kim bowed her head and waited for the worst. This was it. Shego was going to thrash her to pieces and it was all her own stupid fault.

But when nothing happened, Kim opened her eyes again. Shego had turned off her green glow, and was holding out a hand to Kim with a grim face.

"Wha…?" Kim cautiously took her hand and allowed herself to be led over to the nearby bed. The red head grunted softly as she sat on the soft fleece blanket that was placed on the end of the bed. She wiped her nose and looked up to see Sego staring at her from the chair beside the bed, arms folded and legs crossed.

"Well?" She asked expectantly.

"Well what?"

"You never answered my question. I asked you what you thought you were doing."

Kim frowned and bowed her head, her eyes darting this way and that. "I… I thought I was stopping you… I mean, it looked like-"

Shego clicked her tongue and shook her head exasperatedly. "I _know_ what it looked like," She stood up and walked over to the limp form of Ron. "Why the hell do you think I asked you to stay outside?" With that she picked him up and limped slightly over to the bed, where she laid him next to Kim. Kim stared at his closed eyes and gently took his hand. "It's not a hard concept, Kimmie," Shego continued, walking back over to her chair. "You know- doing what people ask you to do."

Kim stroked Ron's hand and sighed. She was so confused. "Then if you weren't hurting him… what were you doing?"

Shego pursed her black lips and sniffed. Then finally she spoke. "You remember how I used to be a-" at this she paused and shuddered- "superhero." Kim nodded. "Well, I never told anybody this but my brothers, but I have another power. A healing power. There are actually two sides to my powers, a good side, and a bad side. I could switch between them."

Kim raised her eyebrows at Shego. Shego just rolled her eyes.

"I figured out along the way that I could not only heal people's wounds, but their memories too." Shego gestured towards Ron. "That's what you walked in on. I wasn't hurting him."

"Oh…" Kim said sheepishly.

"Anyways, there's a catch. Healing people's memories is hard, and it takes a lot of power. I hadn't done it in so long, either. Heck, I haven't even switched my powers in years. What kind of evil villain heals people? I mean, come on."

Kim again just nodded slightly.

"So not only is the fact that I was a little rusty a bad thing, but also the fact that you interrupted the process. I don't know if it'll work now."

Kim's eyes welled up with tears. "You mean," she choked. "If I hadn't interrupted… Ron would be okay?"

Shego shrugged her shoulders. "It might've worked. There's always a chance. In fact…" She raven haired girl stood up and picked up the glass of water next to the bed. "Let's find out." Then she poured the glass all over Ron's head, making him jump up suddenly, coughing and spluttering.

"Ron?" Kim asked hopefully. No answer. Not a good sign. "Ron?" she asked again. He frowned at her, confused, and then said, "Oh… oh yeah… my name is supposed to be Ron…"

Kim's face fell and she stood up and walked away from the bed, trying to stifle tears. It was all her fault. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Shego standing behind her.

"Well, I tried…" she whispered.

Kim nodded and a tear escaped as she headed for the door. She rapped on it twice, and two doctors walked in to escort Ron back to his room. Shego walked over to Kim and stood beside her as they watched the blonde walk out, a sad look upon his face.

When they left, the two girls stood in silence. Finally Shego walked back over to the bed and slid back in.

"I see you leg is better," Kim said quietly.

"Yup…"

With that, Kim knocked twice on the door and took one last look at Shego. The girl was staring wistfully out the window, almost longingly. Then Kim bowed her head and stepped out, in her mind for good.

As she met up with the doctor outside in the hall, a question suddenly pooped into Kim's mind.

"What's going to happen to Shego, you know, when she's healed?"

"Ah," said the doctor. "Tomorrow morning at around 6 they're transferring her in a high security jet to a prison sanction in Russia," He leaned closer to Kim and lowered his voice. "And from what I hear, there's no escaping that place. I doubt she ever be seeing the light of day again." He smiled, straightened his white coat, and began to walk down the hall. "At least we won't be worrying about her loose on the streets again…" Kim heard him say as his voice faded in another direction.

"Yeah…" Kim said quietly. She looked sadly at Shego's door and then back at the floor. "At least…"

Then she walked in another direction, as the last flame of hope in her heart burned out like a candle.


	11. Chapter 11: New Hope

Thanks for reviewing! Now here's chapter 11! I only made you wait a day for this one!

KimnRon4ever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Kim walked slowly down the halls. She knew where she was going, but she didn't know what to do when she got there. Sighing, she stopped at a nearby water fountain, cleansing her mouth of the dryness.

Sadness had overcome the redhead girl. She was currently feeling… well, like a screw up. The occurrences in the last few days had made it official… Kim Possible was just another stupid screw up.

She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly, folding her arms with a hunched back, all the while placing one foot in front of the other. If only she had just stayed out of the room like she was told. If only she had gone back for Ron. It only she had just turned down the whole stupid mission.

Too many if only's. Not enough good thing's.

She closed her eyes and wished herself back into the park with Ron, kissing him softly and lying in his arms. It almost seemed real, until she crashed into a nurse and fell into a plastic chair.

"I'm so sorry. You okay?" The nurse asked, holding out a pudgy hand to Kim. Kim took it and forced a smile.

"Yeah. Thanks…"

"Rough day?" The nurse curled her upper lip sympathetically. Kim just shook her head and began to keep walking down the quiet halls.

"You don't know the half of it…" She said to herself when the bumbling nurse had waddled off in another direction.

Kim finally reached her destination and pursed her lips. She didn't know why she was here. She had no idea what to say to him, and she really didn't want to scare him again. _You can play it cool, Kim, right? Right?_ She swallowed and turned the handle, sticking her head inside.

Ron turned his head to look at her. He had a look in his eyes that Kim couldn't comprehend, but it sure wasn't happy. She swallowed again and cleared her throat, as the blonde stared at her expectantly.

"Um, hey…"

"Hey."

"Do… do you mind if I come in for a little while?"

Ron blinked a few times and Kim almost expected him to say no. "Sure." He gestured towards the seat beside his bed. Kim turned and closed the door behind her quietly. Arms folded, she casually strode over to the chair and sat down. Ron watched her silently, and then quickly looked down at his hands when she caught his eye. There was about a minute of awkward silence, and finally Kim decided to speak.

"Uh, look, I'm sorry if I, you know, freaked you out during our first meeting. I was, well, a little freaked out myself."

"That's okay. I understand." In truth he understood less the he could imagine, but he wanted to be nice to this girl. There was something about her that just… was different from all the other people he had met. Ron smiled and placed his hand on hers. Kim looked down, surprised at his gesture, and he quickly pulled his hand away, blushing.

"Sorry." He croaked out quietly, and then coughed.

Kim smiled at him. "No… it's okay…" There was another lapse of silence. "So… you can't remember… anything?" Kim said, propping her elbows on the side of the bed.

"Not really. It's like one big blob in my head that I can't straighten out."

"You must get lonely with no memories to dwell on." Ron just nodded and laid back into his propped up pillow, staring at the place where the wall and the ceiling met. Kim knew she had said the wrong thing, and when she actually thought about it, she realized that it must feel terrible to not know anybody, or anything. To not have a purpose. Or even a dream.

"Well…" Kim continued softly. "I know you don't know me very well, but I know you. So if you ever need anything, just- just ask." Ron turned to her and smiled.

"Thanks," he said. They stared at each other for the longest time, but this time it wasn't awkward. "Hey, uh, Kim?"

Kim smiled slightly at him using her name. At least one good thing had come of her little ordeal with him- he remembered her name. She looked towards the window and rested her head on her forearms on the edge of the bed. "You used to call me KP…" she said wistfully.

"I did?" Ron also gazed towards the window. "How come I did that?"

Kim sighed and smiled at the memories. "I duno. They were my initials. I never asked you to, you just did. You were the only one who could call me that… I liked it." She doubled blinked and tilted her head. "I miss it…"

"Oh…" Ron was smiling too, although he didn't know why. "So I was your best friend?"

"In the whole entire world. We've- we were best friends since pre-k."

"That's a long time." Ron commented quietly.

"Yeah…" Kim propped her elbows up and stared back at Ron. "We would do everything together. We especially like to go to this Mexican fast food place, Bueno Nacho." She laughed to herself. "Now that I think about it, we practically lived there, despite your gross eating habits."

The corners of Ron's mouth twitched into a smile. "I had gross eating habits?"

"_Oh _yeah. All the time. I don't think you knew what silverware was." The two chuckled together. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all…_ Kim thought. _Maybe we can still be friends…_ She was trying to be positive, although she couldn't help wishing for the old Ron back.

"What else was I like?" Ron asked, clearly interested.

"You were funny. You always knew how to make me smile. You and your naked mole rat." They both smiled.

"Yeah…" Ron said laying back into his pillows again. "Rufus was cool…"

Kim's eyes widened. "What did you just say?" She asked in astonishment.

"I said Rufus was cool…" he replied. "Why?"

"I… never said anything about your naked mole rat's name…" Kim said slowly. Ron raised his eyebrows and a surprised look crossed over his face. A tiny flicker of hope burned again inside Kim. She suddenly jumped out of her seat and leaned over Ron, looking him directly in the eye. "What else do you remember?" She said trying to sound as calm as possible, but failing.

"I… I…" Ron closed his eyes tightly and Kim didn't see the faint green wisp that left him. "My name is… my name is… R-ron… St-toppable…" He suddenly opened his eyes and slowly turned his head towards Kim, eyes welling up with tears.

Kim's heart stopped and her eyes widened. It was… impossible….

"Kim…" the blonde whispered. "Kim!" And with that he threw his arms around the surprised girl. He was crying, but a joyous cry. "Kim, I- I missed you so much…"

By this time Kim was hugging him back tightly, clinging to him for dear life. _It worked… Shego did it… she did it…_ "I missed you too Ron," she said, now also in tears. "More than you'll ever know…"

They embraced for what seemed like forever, but they didn't want to let each other go. Finally, after what seemed like years, they were together again.

"Ron, _I'm never letting you go again_…" Kim said as she rested her head in between his neck and shoulder. She pulled back to look him straight in the eyes, arms still around his figure. "You… you truly are my everything. And if… if I ever let anything get in the way of that, I'm _so _sorry, but… oh god Ron, I missed you so much!" She reburied her head onto his shoulder, shaking slightly.

Ron smiled as he looked at the redhead who was currently resting in his arms. He knew this would be the right time, so he pulled back, smiled brightly, and kissed her lovingly. Kim immediately kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his tousled blonde hair. They eventually pulled apart for air, a dazed look on both their smiling faces.

"Wow… I forgot how much I missed that…" Kim said, and she moved in for a second kiss.

xxxxxxxx

Kim opened her eyes and rubbed them gently. It was the middle of the night; maybe one or two in the morning? She had fallen asleep with Ron after bit of cuddling; it had already been late at night.

She rolled over to see Ron staring wide eyed at the ceiling, deep in thought. She poked him and he jumped, making her laugh out quietly.

"You're awake?" he asked.

"I just woke up." Kim replied with a yawn. "How come you're awake?"

"Oh, just thinking…"

"About what?"

"About how much I want to go home." He inched closer to her and curled up next to her warm body.

"Yeah, me too… I'm just so glad you're here and better now… if it weren't for Shego…" Kim stopped. Shego… she had never thanked her or anything. She would do it tomorrow morning… wait. Shego was being transferred to a prison at six… "_I doubt she'll ever be seeing the light of day again…_" The doctor's words echoed through her mind.

"Kim?" Ron asked. She looked troubled to him; her head was bowed and she was frowning. "What's up?"

Kim was still thinking about Shego. _"Ever be seeing the light of day again…"_ Kim sighed and sat up. Even if she was evil, even if she could be a sarcastic bitch, she didn't deserve that fate. After all she had done for her, and for Ron, Kim was not planning on letting that happen to Shego. She knew Shego was a free spirit, and deep down an okay person, and where she was headed she would never have any freedom or happiness again. And right then Kim made a decision that surprised even herself.

She hopped up out of the bed, dragging Ron out with her. Then she headed quietly for the door, a confused blonde following.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked in a loud whisper. "What are we doing?"

Kim stopped, hand on the doorknob. "Helping out… a friend." And with that she opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

I finally wrote a happy chapter! 

And now I am positively positive there is only one more chapter to go. Thanks to all of you who reviewed; please review this chapter now!

KimnRon4ever


End file.
